The Ties of Destiny
by zero-kun08
Summary: After being partners for a few years Tsubaki and Black*Star start to learn that destiny is an interesting concept. Black*Star X Tsubaki
1. Rude Awakening

**The Ties of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Soul Eater". If I did then I would add a different kind of relationship between the weapons and their meisters. ^_~

Warning: There will be mature content as I go on with this story but right now I need to develop some plot first.

Author's Note: This is my second story and first "Soul Eater" fic. I am a huge fan of this pairing and think it there should be more fics written about it. Feel free to leave a review, however please do not flame. Flames are only good for roasting marshmallows. I am also in need of a beta for this fic so if you are interested feel free to PM me.

**Chapter 1: Rude Awakening**

The sun shines brightly through the window as Tsubaki rolls over to hide her face from the light. It is the start of the weekend and she is fully prepared to take advantage of it and sleep in until the afternoon or so she was hoping. Tsubaki reaches into her cleavage slowly pulling out a shuriken. She tosses it through the small crack in the window without even paying attention to where it is going. "I could hear you a mile away, Black*Star," she yawns.

Black*Star laughs, "Of course I was giving you a fighting chance. I am too big of a star to be sneaking around in the shadows." He takes the weapon from his forehead releasing a small stream of blood. Tsubaki gets up to go retrieve the first aid kit.

She walks back over to the blue-headed teenager. "Sorry Black*Star, I was...uh...having a good dream," Tsubaki kneels down to begin treating the wound that she had caused.

" Don't worry Tsubaki I forgive you after all what kind of star would I be if I got seriously injured by a woman."

Tsubaki rises to her feet and backs away before throwing another shuriken at him.

Black*Star dodges, "Ha! you won't get me with the same trick twice in a row!". He trips over the coffee table falling face first into the plush carpet. Tsubaki sighs and walks into the bathroom.

Once she was alone again she sits on the edge of the bathtub. Her cheeks take on a red flush as she thinks about what Black*Star could have seen if he was actually paying attention. " I never thought that I would say this, but thank goodness for him being incredibly dense sometimes." She stands up and turns around to turn the water on.

As the water warms up Tsubaki takes off her silk night gown tossing it to the ground. She steps into the shower and begins washing herself clean, thinking about what she expects from the day.

Black*Star leaves Tsubaki's room after he bandages himself up. He has been Tsubaki's miester for two years now and he is starting to develop a different feeling towards her that he is not sure how to deal with it. He scolds himself, " Ahh! Now I feel like that skinny, emo kid when it comes to sudden changes. Just how am I going to bring it up to her without having another sharp weapon embedded into my forehead or even worse-" He cuts himself off as he looks down at him lower region and covers it with his hands, "Oww! Just the thought of it is painful. I am definitely keeping this particular thought to myself." Black*Star goes downstairs to the kitchen to rummage for some breakfast.

Tsubaki is frustrated because she is unable to get her mind off of Black*Star. Despite his occasional childish nature he has begun to grow into a handsome man. She leans against the slick shower wall and reaches down in between her legs. She shyly inserts one finger into her entrance for a few seconds before stopping to remove it. "What am I? Some kind of pervert? Thinking about my meister this way, it's shameful." Now even more frustrated then when she had gotten into the shower, she grabs a sponge and body wash to begin washing herself before the water gets any colder.

_Author's Final Note: Well I hope everyone likes the story so far. I promise more lemon later on as the story progresses if not the next chapter. Also please forgive the shortness of this chapter. .;___


	2. Things Happen for a Reason

Disclaimer: As always I do not own "Soul Eater" or any of it's characters, however I do own a cosplay outfit from the series.

Warning: This chapter may contain possible spoilers and a flashback scene.

**Chapter 2: Things happen for a reason**

Tsubaki slides the shower curtain to one side with her right hand as she turns the water off with her left hand. Reaching for a towel she sighs to herself, " Since when did I begin to have feelings of passion towards Black*Star?"

She gets dressed in her usual off-white dress and leaves the dorm room to go mediate in an empty classroom. She accidentally bumps into Maka halfway down the hallway. The force knocks Maka onto the ground. Tsubaki blushes embarrassed that she was caught off guard," Pardon me Maka. I did not see you." Tsubaki extends her hand to help Maka back onto her feet.

Maka smiles and takes the hand that is offered to her. "It's alright Tsubaki. Where are you heading off to this morning?"

"I am just going to the classroom for some peace and quiet. It is the only place I can think of where there will not be any students on a Saturday." Tsubaki responds even though her only desire at the moment is to be left alone with her thoughts. She adores Maka as a friend and an irreplaceable ally, however right now she is just a nuisance. "Well excuse me Maka I should be getting on my way." She bows apologetically.

Maka smiles,"Don't worry about it I really should be leaving too. I was on my way to meet with Soul. It is my father's birthday tomorrow. He promised me he will go shopping with me for a present." She continues walking, leaving Tsubaki behind.

Finally Tsubaki arrives at her destination. She walks up the stairs to the back of the classroom and looks out of the window. She smiles to herself as she looks out into the courtyard where she first met Black*Star on that fateful day.

**~Flashback~**

Tsubaki approaches the school that will be her new home. She looks up and sees the shape of a person on the roof. She chuckles as she wonders who is crazy enough to be that high up in the air. She walks up to mingle with a group of other students. "Who is that?" she points to the figure that she had her eye on since the building came into her line of vision.

A white haired boy turns to her. " That's Black*Star, he thinks that he is the best meister here. Being so conceded isn't very cool at all." He sighs turning to face her fully. " My name is Soul, I am a weapon."

Tsubaki smiles, "Nice to meet you. My name is Tsubaki, I am a weapon as well. That boy has a lot of spunk I wonder if he has a partner yet."

Soul laughs. "I doubt it. I have heard some gossip and no one wants to be paired with him because of his personality."

"That is kinda sad in a way. I am sure once you get passed his outer shell he is actually really a sweet guy." She continues watching Black*Star as he yells something that she does not quite understand.

"Whatever you say. I better leave or else I will be late to meet my new partner. See you around the school." Soul crosses his arms behind his head and walks inside.

The crowd soon dissipates slowly and Tsubaki is alone with the stranger boy. She stands there for the next hour before he jumps down to the ground. She smiles and claps for him.

"So how did you like my show? My name is Black*Star and I am the biggest star in the world." He points to himself with a big grin on his face.

Tsubaki chuckles, "My name is Tsubaki. I just transferred here so I do not know my way around yet."

"I like you Tsubaki! How about we team up. Only a strong weapon will suit me!" He extends his hand out to her.

"Sure," She takes his hands and shakes it. They walk side by side through the tall doors of the DWMA.

**~ End flashback~**

"Tsubaki! Hey Tsubaki!" She is brought out of her daydream by a loud voice behind her. She turns and sees the reason for her spacing out in the first place. "Oh sorry Black*Star. I did not hear you."

"It's alright! We were summoned to the death room a few minutes ago. Come on!" He grabs her hand and leads the way with very confused Tsubaki behind him.

_Author's notes: Well there it is everyone chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to get this out *****bows***. **I hope you all are enjoying my story so far. Please feel free to leave comments, but as always no flames. Flame burn me and then I do not want to continue my story anymore. _


End file.
